Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical real-world environment whose elements of the physical world are modified with computer generated sound, video or graphics when displayed through a computing system. AR is related to the concept of computer-mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified by a computer. Augmented reality enhances one's current perception of reality, whereas in contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one. Augmentation techniques are typically performed in real time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as overlaying supplemental information over a live video feed.
With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulatable. Information about the environment and its objects are overlaid onto views and images of the real world. This information can be virtual or real. For example, seeing other real sensed or measured information such as electromagnetic radio waves overlaid in exact alignment with where they are in space.